Squirrelflight's three kits
by Silverpebble
Summary: What if Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were Squirrelflight's kits? What if Lionblaze and Ashfur shared the bond that mentors and apprentices had? What if Lionblaze was Tigerstar's kin? R&R! * puppy dog eyes *. Cookies for everyone who reviews!
1. Guess what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight yowled, bounding up to her mate.

"What?" Brambleclaw muttered. Why did Squirrelflight have to be so loud?

"Guess what?" Squirrelflight meowed, her eyes shining with excitement.

"What?"

"Guess what, Brambleclaw?"

"What?"

"Brambleclaw, guess what?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I said, guess what?"

"WHAT!" Brambleclaw shouted. Three heads poked out of the warriors den.

"For StarClan's sake, be quiet!" Hissed Dustpelt.

"Can't a cat get any sleep here?"

"I was chasing a fat mouse!"

"Sorry." Brambleclaw muttered. They turned back, tails flicking.

"Now, what  are you so excited about?" Brambleclaw asked, turning back to Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight lifted her chin. "I'll give you a hint, but nothing more."

"Fine. Give. Me. A. Hint."

"Kits!" Squirrelflight yowled.

"Shhh!" Brambleclaw hissed. But it was too late.

"FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE I JUST FELL ASLEEP!"

"Be quiet, Cloudtail!"

"Just get to the point, will you?" growled Brambleclaw, losing patience. " We're going to sit here until the Gathering if you don't tell me soon! And do it quietly!"

"I'm expecting kits." Squirrelflight whispered.

"What did you say?" Asked Brambleclaw, straining his ears.

"I'm expecting kits." Squirrelflight told him.

"You're exacting bits?"

"Ner!! Erm ecpecting kirs! Squirrelflight shouted through gritted teeth.

Brambleclaw gasped. " OH MY STARCLAN! SQUIRRELFLIGHT IS EXPECTING KITS!" He ran around the camp, squeaking in excitement.

Five heads poked out of the warriors den.


	2. The Exciting Part

Sorry guys. It's just that since winter vacation is nearing my teachers have been drowning us with homework. Anyway, here's the second chapter.

"FOR STARCLAN'S SA-"

"Stupid furball." Squirrelflight purred, nudging Brambleclaw into the nursery. They sat still for a moment, then Brambleclaw started leaping around and squeaking like a kit again.

"SHHHH!" Squirrelflight warned, but it was too late.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWLLLLLLLL!" Daisy howled. "YOU STEPPED ON MY TAIL!!!"

Instantly Brambleclaw stopped jumping. Together, they backed towards the entrance, but a tail blocked their way.

"Scared of your own clanmates, eh?" Ferncloud teased gently. Brambleclaw felt embarrassment run through his fur. _What do you think you were doing? _He scolded himself._ You're the clan deputy! You're supposed to set examples for the kits and apprentices! _But his pride overcame his embarrassment.

"Squirrelflight is having kits." He announced proudly.

"Really?" Ferncloud exclaimed. "Congratulations! " As Squirrelflight purred with contentment, Daisy's annoyed voice rang in Brambleclaw's ear.

"Well, well, well. No wonder you were so excited. But you could've waited until dawn to tell us the news."

Ferncloud let out a big yawn. "You two better get back to the warrior's den now. I'm ready to drop." She said, sinking into her mossy nest.

Dipping their heads to the older queen, the two backed out of the nursery. "So, what are you gonna name them? " Brambleclaw asked once they were sure that no one could hear them anymore.

Squirrelflight snorted. "Brambleclaw, they're not even born yet! And we don't even know whether they'll be she cat or a tom or what color their pelts would be!"

"Oh, right. Anyway, go get some sleep. We don't want you tiring out."

"All right."

"Do you feel alright? Need any freshkill or water?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Brambleclaw made his way to the warrior's den, his heart swelling with happiness. He was going to be a father. _I'm going to train them to be the best warriors in Thunderclan._ He vowed. _I'm going to-_ suddenly, he heard a wail of distress behind him. He spun around.

_**Squirrelflight has collapsed into a heap by the nursery!**_


End file.
